Circle Line
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"| }| } | 3''' }} '''Circle Line Cirkel-lijn 环状线 Huánzhuàng Xiàn 環状線 Kanjō-sen |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:WentworthMetroLogo.png}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|''Route map'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFE566; color:#000000;" |Overview |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Transit type | width="60%" align="left"|Rapid transit |- ! width="40%" align="left"|System | width="60%" align="left"|Wentworth Metro |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Status | width="60%" align="left"|Operational |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Termini | width="60%" align="left"|Continuous loop; late-night trains terminate at Chalmers Street |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Stations | width="60%" align="left"|17 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Services | width="60%" align="left"|1 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Daily ridership | width="60%" align="left"|480,150 (2018) |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Annual ridership | width="60%" align="left"|174.90 million (2018) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFE566; color:#000000;" |Operation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Opened | width="60%" align="left"|2 February 1959 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Owner | width="60%" align="left"|Transport for Wentworth |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Operator(s) | width="60%" align="left"|Wentworth Metro |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Character | width="60%" align="left"|Underground |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Depot(s) | width="60%" align="left"|Kelowna North |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Rollingstock | width="60%" align="left"|B2 Stock (8 cars per train) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFE566; color:#000000;" |Technical |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Line length | width="60%" align="left"|TBA |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Track gauge | width="60%" align="left"|1,435 mm (4 ft 8½ in) standard gauge |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Electrification | width="60%" align="left"|DC 1500 V third rail |} The is a loop rapid transit line of the Wentworth Metro network. It operates as a circle route orbiting the Wentworth central business district, with late-night trains returning to the depot terminating at Chalmers Street. The line forms an important part of the Wentworth Metro network, and is the system's third-busiest, accounting for 16.5 percent of annual ridership. The line opened in two sections, largely due to an exhaustion of funding in the late 1950s. The northern segment of the line between Chalmers Street and Shinjuku (operating in an arc shape) opened in 1959; the remainder of the line opened in 1973. The line is coloured yellow on system maps. History Opening history Stations } |- | colspan="7" align="center" style="background-color: lightgrey"|↑ Loop line towards Little Italy (anticlockwise) ↑ |- ! colspan="7" |- | align="center"| | Chalmers Street | – | 0.00 | rowspan="7"|1959 | | Newhaven |- | align="center"| | Kingsgrove | | | | rowspan="3"|Amsterdam |- | align="center"| | Ashbury | | | |- | align="center"| | Ashbury Stadium | | | |- | align="center"| | Metropolitan | | | | rowspan="2"|Jing'an |- | align="center"| | Melvin Hills | | | |- | align="center"| | Chiswick | | | | rowspan="5"|Wentworth City |- | align="center"| | Brunswick | | | 1981 | |- | align="center"| | Shinjuku | | | 1959 | |- | align="center"| | Admiralty | | | 1973 | |- | align="center"| | Marina Bay | | | 1990 | |- | align="center"| | Harbourfront | 0.56 | | rowspan="6"|1973 | | rowspan="5"|Bayswater |- | align="center"| | Boardwalk | 0.77 | | |- | align="center"| | Banksia | 0.71 | | |- | align="center"| | Rawson Circus | 0.64 | | |- | align="center"| | Acacia Park | 0.69 | | |- | align="center"| | Little Italy | | | | Newhaven |- ! colspan="7" |- | colspan="7" align="center" style="background-color: lightgrey"|↓ Loop line towards Chalmers Street (clockwise) ↓ |- ! colspan="7" |} References